


[Podfic] How Much for the Fedora?

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Bandom
Genre: Crack, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Mraz combines his love of himself, hats, and making other people uncomfortable into one event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] How Much for the Fedora?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Much for the Fedora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/613633) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?a4xdrt2xdr24ib7) | **Size:** 3.32 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:26
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?pjiff3yc740zuwg) | **Size:** 6.52 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:26

## Reader's Notes

I'm not sure if anyone out there ships Jason Mraz/his fedoras, but really? How can you not?

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
